Clouds
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Fybi always knows how to make Anthony feel better. But her ways are a "little" extreme. One-shot: Anthony/Fybi; Harvey/Angie kid and Shaunie/Luvbi kid.


**Hello, mates! Here's the second Anthony/Fybi fic… that is ALSO pretty cheesy! :P Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soaring over the Clouds! Anthony Flies With Fybi!<em>**

"Are we there yet, Fybi?"

"Pray, we art almost thither. Hast thou no patience?" the angel yelled in her Irish accent.

It was a peaceful day in West Virginia. Anthony McKenzie was tiredly trekking up a steep hill on his bare feet, his eyes covered by Fybi's small hands. The angel child wore a smile as she guided her grumpy friend.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Thou shalt see when we reacheth. Praying thou dost not die from terror, first."

Finally, the two reached the top of a humongous cliff. "Herein we art!" Fybi uncovered the boy's eyes, allowing him an incredible view of the city of Ashland.

"WHOOA!" Anthony looked directly below, seeing how high they were. He nearly wobbled and fell, but Fybi stopped him, then proceeded to simply fly over the edge.

"Pray, is the gargantuan cliff terrifying to small Anthony's eyes?" the half-angel smiled, raising a brow.

"Fybii! ! Why'd you bring me here? You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"And thee call thyself an earthbender. 'Tis the very reason I brought thou hither. Two, verily: 1) to conquer thy fear of yonder heights. 2) to uncloud thine troubled mind."

"Huh? What troubled mind?"

"Faceth yon facts: thou hast been a soured puss as much ast yonder Mason boy. Had he not yon wereraccoon by his side, he wouldst ended himself by now. 'Tis why I must teach thee to liveth life to fullest, and 'tis why I broughteth thee here, wherein the great white clouds of the sky are in view. Feast thine eyes upon thy beauty." She moved aside, allowing Anthony to stare at the sky. The bright blue sky was filled with clouds today. They were as white as snowy mountains. Anyone who stared long enough would feel the need to bounce on them.

Of course, these thoughts didn't cross Anthony's mind. "…What are a bunch of clouds supposed to show me?"

"At the most, allow thee to meditate. But it seemeth we need a closer look. Therefore, we art going to fly thither."

"Fly? Earthbenders can't fly!"

"Ha ha HA! Not thou! I shalt fly thee mine self."

"Uh, ain't I a little too heavy for you to carry?"

"Pray, my arms wilt fall off if I even attempted to lift thee. Thankfully, I hath plan to make thee lose much weight fast. Yon blue apple shalt perform this jester." She took a light-blue apple from her pocket and held it up.

"An apple? How am I gonna lose weight with one measly apple?"

"Oh, thou shalt see. Hm hm hm!" she smiled and giggled mischievously.

Anthony decided to take the blue apple and bite it. "Eh, it's pretty good." He said, chewing. "Somethin' funny about it, though… What the-" in an instant, the apple had shrunk him to 3 inches tall; as high as Fybi's foot. _"AHH! Fybi! !"_

The angel child looked down at him and giggled. "Ha HA! The magical apples of Skypia canst do wonders, canst they not? Thou art nearly as tall as yon Kateenian! How adorably harmless thou looketh!"

_"Fybi! Unshrink me NOW! WHOA!"_ He was suddenly lifted off his feet in Fybi's hands.

"Pray, not until we taketh a little flight. Hm hm hm! Little! I suggest thou hangeth to me as we go, lest thee falls to a terrible doom." She placed him atop her head as she backed from the cliff.

_"Er… Fybi? What are you-"_ The angel immediately charged for the cliffside, leaping off and diving to the ground below. Anthony held tight to her frizzy orange hair. _"WAAAAAHHHHH!"_ (Play the "Loftwing" Theme from _Zelda: Skyward Sword_!)

Fybi immediately stretched her arms and legs, and flapped her angel wings, shooting straight to the sky. The shrunken Anthony continued to scream, hanging tight to Fybi's hair, absolutely terrified of being so high. His screaming slowly died when he felt the wind breezing through him. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing they were as high as the clouds, flying right under the bright blue sky. Rather than feel terrified, he couldn't help but admire how peaceful it seemed. As the wind rushed by him, he started to smile, feeling the rush of excitement.

_"Heh… h-hey! This ain't half bad!"_

Fybi rolled her eyes upward at the tiny boy in her hair, giving a smile. "Pray, didst I not tell thee? Now, hangeth tight."

_"WOOHOO!"_ Anthony cheered as Fybi flipped and flew through several fluffy clouds. She flew around another cloud, making it spiral to look like ice cream.

"Watcheth this." She said, flying through a cloud several times, until it spelled 'McKenzies & Fulbrights rule!'. They kept flying and spotted a plane up ahead. They exchanged smirks as Fybi flew closer, knocking on the plane's windows and waving at the shocked passengers. They flew past the cockpit, waving at the pilots, Hoagie and Ace, who only chuckled and waved back.

_"This is soo AWESOOOME!"_ Anthony cheered, standing and reaching for the sky. Fybi only smirked as she performed a roll, making the little boy scream and fall the thousand-foot drop. _"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" Fybi immediately shot down, flying below Anthony, and landing him flat on her back. Fybi turned her head back at him as he looked around and realized he was safe, blushing and chuckling nervously.

"Oh, Anthony. How simple it is to toy with thee. Let us land now." With that, Anthony held on as she flew them straight up, landing on a soft, fluffy cloud. (Stop the music.)

Fybi grabbed the shrunk boy and lied down, gently laying him beside her head. They peacefully lied on the soft cloud, feeling the cool breeze and the warmth of the sun on their skin. _"Ahhh… boy, Fybi. Maybe that _is_ what I needed. I never felt such a rush before! And this cloud is so soft…"_

"Perhaps now thou willst look on the brightest side of things from now on?"

_"Ha ha, yeah! It's just so great up here! I wish we could do this stuff forever…"_

"Yea…" Fybi smiled dreamingly. "Me too…"

**Back at the cliff**

Eventually, Fybi carried him back to the cliffside, giving him a red apple, which he bit and grew back to normal size. "Boy, how many kids get to do that?" Anthony asked, still smiling excitedly as they walked off.

"Not many, I would assume."

"I sure I wish _I_ could fly like that."

"Pray, thou couldst been part angel if thy father married mine mother. But he decided with Angie."

"Heh, and your mom married Shaunie. How did that happen, anyway?"

"'Tis a funny tale, verily…"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh heh. Oh, how cheesy. -_- Well, I hope to update <em>Firstborn<em> soon. I'm trying to squeeze two stages into a chapter. So next time, more of that. Later!**


End file.
